Judas
by Dean and Sammy
Summary: [ONESHOT] “You will exceed all of them. For you will sacrifice the man that clothes me.”


**Title: **Judas.

**Disclaimer: **(rolls eyes) FANFICTION, guys! BIBLE fanfiction! Obviously, we do not own any of the characters/people mentioned here.

**Warnings: **None, really. Most people would probably consider this blasphemy, though.

**Setting: **Uhhh... not quite sure... Heavily based on the Gospel of Judas

**A/N: **Just a little drabble... well, okay, it started _off _as a drabble... kinda. We believe in Judas' innocence, and, yeah... this is what came from it. No offence is meant to anyone, but feel free to flame us.

Flames are amusing.

* * *

_"I am not worthy to utter the name of the one who has sent you." –Judas Iscariot, the Gospel of Judas. _

* * *

"Are you afraid?" 

"Need I be? The human spirit lives on, long after its body has crumbled to dust."

"It does not mean that you cannot be afraid."

* * *

_There was yelling. Screaming, shouting, cursing. Voices, mutters and cries and shrieks. Hatred burned through the voices. Anger and rage and loathing... all directed at the same person. _

**_I caused this. _**

_There was pain. Sharp bursts, exploding all over his body. Agony, skin and muscle and bone all being ripped away from him. His body being engulfed in heat. _

**_I caused this. I caused this. I caused this. _**

_There were stars everywhere. He pressed his eyes shut, as his head felt like it was exploding. The absolute revulsion in the air, directed at him, tore apart all sense of feeling. _

**_I caused this._**

* * *

In the night, a pair of eyes snapped open. 

All was darkness. But he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Master, I... I have had a vision." 

"Speak, Judas."

"In it, the twelve disciples were stoning me, persecuting me severely."

"Yes."

A simple statement... accepting.

"In... in the vision... I betrayed you. I sold you out to the Pharisees."

"Yes."

* * *

_"Come, that I may teach you about secrets no person has ever seen. For there exists a great and boundless realm, whose extent no generation of angels has seen, in which there is a great invisible Spirit. _

_Which no eye of an angel has ever seen, _

_No thought of the heart has ever comprehended, _

_And it was never called by any name." _

* * *

"You will exceed all of them. For you will sacrifice the man that clothes me."

* * *

_Shallow breathing. In, out. In, out. In- _

_Wind. It swirled about, weaving through the trees. Taking form, figure, shape. An outline, silhouette, body- _

_"Master." _

* * *

"Do you ever wonder about things?" 

"Wonder? When one has knowledge, there is no real _need_ to speculate, to question what they know."

"But... all the same..."

"Yes. I wonder."

* * *

_I betrayed the Son of God _

_A holy king, from the heavens above _

_I betrayed the Son of Man _

_Our saviour, hope and prayers _

_I betrayed the Son of Joseph _

_Our friend, a man we loved _

* * *

His feet stumbled along, kicking up dust and dirt. 

"What are you doing here? You are Jesus' disciple."

His mouth felt dry, and his palms clammy. He answered them as they wished, and pocketed the silver they handed over.

_Thirty silver coins. Thirty silver coins. Thirty silver coins. Thirty-_

His eyes met his Master's. They reflected no anger, merely sadness, acceptance... pride?

Sadness for him. Acceptance for his deed. Pride for...?

For him. For what he'd done.

For what he was doing.

"Do what you are here to do."

* * *

There was yelling. Screaming, shouting, cursing. Voices, mutters and cries and shrieks. Hatred burned through the voices. Anger and rage and loathing... all directed at the same person. 

_I caused this. _

There was pain. Sharp bursts, exploding all over his body. Agony, skin and muscle and bone all being ripped away from him. His body being engulfed in heat.

_I caused this. I caused this. I caused this. _

There were stars everywhere. He pressed his eyes shut, as his head felt like it was exploding. The absolute revulsion in the air, directed at him, tore apart all sense of feeling.

But then there was a voice. Sweet, gentle, calm...

_"Judas." _

There was love, directed at him. All the love in the world. Reassuring him. And he could feel his body in the flames; he could feel it burning... but as he began to concentrate on the pain, it disappeared.

_"Master..."_


End file.
